No More Secrets; Nightmares
Synopsis After his mother reveals herself to him, Alex, is conflicted with several emotions: happiness that his mother didn't die, anger that his father lied to him added to the fact his mother abandoned him and confusion about why his mother just now came back. He eventually settles on anger and explosively demands where she has been and why she left him, Nathan and Kari. Holo, at first caught off guard tells him she was waiting for the right moment to reveal her true identity to him when he reached a certain age. After she proclaims the time for secrets is over, Holo reveals herself to be a wolf god much like Moro except with a single tail as opposed to two. She then says she's been watching Alex from the day he arrived in Tokyo, to him entering the Tree of Time, Nago cursing him and his journey with San and the other Hanyos, to which she briefly reprimands Moro for how she initially treated her son. Alex then asks since she's a wolf god if that makes him a demi-god to which she tells him when a god becomes human, they lose their title as god until they change back into their true forms. Alex, after listening to this, announces since the time for secrets is over, it's time for her to come home to which Holo reluctantly agrees. After arriving back at the Killian home, Holo lets herself be known to the family much to Anju and Nathan's shock and Kari's delight. When Nathan asks where she's been Holo tells him she has much to explain. Meanwhile, Alex tells San that Fluffles is really Moro. At first San fails to believe him until Moro reveals herself to her daughter. At the same time, both mothers embrace their children having reunited with them at last. That night, Alex begins to have a nightmare where he is in a small room with all his friends and enemies dying on the ground, including San who asks why he couldn't make it in time to save them before dying in his arms. He looks up to see Kari struggling against tendrils screaming for him to help her. Sadly, as he runs toward her, she seems to be further away before she is engulfed by the darkness. He is then greeted by a pair of glowing red eyes and a mocking voice saying, "You couldn't save them what makes you think you can save anyone else ''let alone yourself?" before he is dragged down by the same shadowy tendrils that took away Kari while the pair of eyes turns into three dragon-like heads that are laughing at him. He then wakes up with a shock and sweat next to San. Despite it only being a dream, Alex is still shaken up after he looks at San who is sound asleep and briefly flashes back to her dying in his arms. Meanwhile a fishing boat notices the sea is unusually calm. That calm is immediately shattered by a torrent of fish, sharks, dolphins and other marine life appearing to flee from something, knocking some of the sailors off of the ship to be killed by the flood of sea-life. The captain of the ship notices three rows of craggy protrusions poking up from the surface, a tidal wave being generated by what's underneath them. Knowing he's about to die, the man calls his ex-wife Tsuki a bitch just as the wave slams into his boat and the last thing the man sees before he dies is a glowing orange eye glaring at him. Characters *Alex *San *Holo *Moro * Quotes * Fishing boat captain: Tsuki! YOU BIIIIIITCH! *'Holo': [''strong at first, but growing more nervous as Nathan draws closer] I know what you're gonna say, Nathan. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years; and why didn't I come back to you? To our son and daughter? Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Nathan? That anyone could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen? *'Jun': [aside, to Alex] This is why I'll never marry. This and a few other reasons… *'Holo': [very nervous] I know that I left you to raise Alex and Kari alone when she was born, but I thought they'd be better off without me. And I was wrong. I see that now, but... [nervously backs up against the wall; on the verge of tears] Oh, stop being so stoic, Nathan! Go on! Shout! Scream! Say something! [Nathan touches Holo's cheek. She stares at him in fear.] *'Nathan': [also on the verge of tears] You're as beautiful as the day I lost you. [Holo quietly weeps in relief; Nathan softly hugs her. A relieved and overjoyed Alex smiles, as he hugs Kari who also smiles in relief and joy.] * San: (dying) Why... couldn't... you save us...in time? * King Ghidorah: You couldn't save them, what makes you think you can save anyone, let alone yourself? * Holo: I assume you have many questions right now, Alex. * Alex: (Thinking for a moment before settling with anger) Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Or at least one question: Why? * Holo: Why? * Alex: Yes. Why? Why did you leave us? Why did you walk out on me? Why did you walk out on Kari? Why did you walk out on Dad? Why did you have to make Dad lie to me and Kari about you dying? Where did you go!? WHAT KIND OF MOTHER DOES THAT TO HER OWN CHILDREN!? * Holo: (Pauses then smiles) Oh, Alex. I never truly left you. I was with you the whole time. When you entered the past, your journey, finding your beloved, saving the world, I was always there. I may have walked out on you... but I never ''left ''you and I promise... I will never do that again. Category:Chapters Category:Age of the Monsters Category:The King's Victory